


Lupo senza luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Post-Split, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Yamcha è un lupo del deserto che si rende desolatamente conto che la sua luna, Bulma, ormai appartiene al principe degli Oozaru.[Post-Cell game Pre-Majinbu].Scritta su Un'altra te di Eros Ramazzotti.





	Lupo senza luna

Lupo senza luna

 

Yamcha sorrise e si guardò i denti bianchi, si leccò la superfice chiara e appoggiò le mani sulla parete color prugna. Sospirò e abbassò il capo, i corti capelli neri gli oscillarono intorno al capo.

“Puar, non capisco. Quando ero un peloso, puzzolente e sdentato predone del deserto mi amava e mi permetteva addirittura di vederla nuda ed ora mi ha lasciato” sussurrò con voce roca. Le gambe gli tremarono e avvertì una fitta al cuore, gli occhi gli divennero lucidi.

“Non avresti dovuto tradirla amico mio, ma io resterò sempre al tuo fianco” rispose con voce stridula Puar. Gli vorticò intorno al capo dimenando la coda blu. Yamcha negò con il capo e sorrise.

“Io dove la trovo un’altra come lei?” domandò, sentendo la gola bruciare.

-Lei era gelosa? E io cosa avrei dovuto dire? Quando l’ho conosciuta io si offriva a chiunque, eppure l’ho sempre perdonata perché la amo- pensò. Oltrepassò il divano, avanzò, passò sotto l’arcata di legno dell’appartamento ed entrò in cucina. Si girò a sinistra sistemandosi davanti al frigorifero bianco alto tre teste oltre di lui e lo aprì. Si piegò, afferrò la bottiglia di birra e sentì la superfice di vetro fredda sotto le dita. Lo stappò e se lo portò alle labbra, prendendo una sorsata.

“Te l’avevo detto. Non ti saresti dovuto impantanare con una donna, sei un lupo di deserto”. Gli fece notare il migliore amico con voce acuta.

“Valeva la pena per un guaio simile. Per il suo corpo da favola, la sua energia dai ritmi indiavolati, quei discorsi da capocciona e gli sguardi attenti” ribatté Yamcha. Chiuse il frigorifero e calciò il tappo, facendolo volare dentro la spazzatura con un movimento ad arco.

\- In fondo ho sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così. La luna non può mai appartenere al lupo che può solo ululare di dolore per essa, ma mai avrei pensato appartenesse di diritto a una razza di scimmioni che ad essa hanno venduto l’anima- pensò.

“Devi andare avanti”. Ribatté Puar, adagiandosi sul capo del giocatore di baseball.


End file.
